supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Bears Everywhere
Bears everywhere Part one of three In the ravages of Seattle is a store that only sells bears and bear accessories. Why does anyone need bears in this new world? You would have to ask the shop owner ‘Crazy Vlad’ as his friends call him. He smells of cologne, vodka, Russia, and the proletariat. His build is similar to a WWF champion and for some reason talks like Zangief from street fighter 2. The most interesting thing about this russian is not his bears or his muscles(though they are impressive) but his unique gift; in an instant he can teleport anything, anywhere, anytime. What does he do with this gift? He tries to catch the the illusive Psybear: a beast given great mental powers by the same plague that had destroyed humanity. So far his quest has always proved unfruitfull since he usually gets too drunk to find that damn bear but today his luck might change. Vlad saddles up his gear for another bear hunting expedition, this time it is mother russia that has the bear and he knows it. He is very excited for this trip because he has finally bought that psychic shield cage. The salesman assured him that it would stop even the most powerful of psychics from accessing their powers. “Ha, we’ll see who will look stupid reeking of liquor now, Syebear!” said Vlad as he finished loading up his truck of bear cages and vodka.For a second there is silence and then “One, two, three” a small flash of light appears, and Vlad is halfway across the world but not where he was hoping."This is not russia, I must have though of a different place, tis really hard to teleport when I am drunk” said vlad as he noticed the cactuses and other flora not native to Russia. Not far off in the base of the peace group The Hidden Accord,a genius has no idea how bad his day is going to get. “Huh that's odd” says Solitary the founder and resident psychic of the Hidden Accord. “What is?” said Vulkyren the accord’s powerhouse of a valkyrie as well as Solitary’s wife. He just couldn’t contain his excitement “Oh its really something, my new toy measures radiation on a global scale and something...different just slipped in. Its not even far from here I’m thinking of taking some samples.Would you like to come, its gonna be fun?”. Vulkyren tried to play along for his sake, “wow that sounds really... fun but I’m on lookout tonight. We can do something tomorrow”. Solitary was definitely not a stupid man but didn’t want to make her feel bad, he loved her, so he cheerfully let out a painful lie “That sounds good I was only asking because I thought you were free”. He slinks out of the out of the abandoned aircraft carrier base of the Accord, and ventures deep into the mexican jungle in search of something fun to occupy him. He thinks that will be soil samples. He would never guess that he would be repeatedly kneed in the face by a crazy russian teleporter. I mean why on earth would he? Seriously thats some crazy shit. But I digress. After half a mile into the desert Solitary spies a large man with a truck full of cages. The man is obviously not dressed for this weather, Solitary yells “Are you Ok over there? You might want to come with me or you could get heatstroke out here you’ll get heatstroke. Vlad is almost finished with his 600 proof vodka, when he hazily sees Solitary in the distance. “SYEBEAR! It is him! I can see it as clear as the bottom of my vodka!” Before Solitary could assess the situation, Vlad had already barreled into him like a freight train on meth. “You will not escape me this time Syebear” said Vlad. Solitary could feel it already: a broken rib etching into his muscles. Searing pain had come with each breath, and it was too much for him to concentrate on vlad’s mind. “Stop you're making a mistake; I'm not a bear ” was all Solitary could say before Vlad landed a barrage of hits into Solitary.Sadly for Solitary, Vlad couldn't let ‘Psybear’ get a chance to recover because if he did he knew he would be finished. Vlad then took advantage of Solitary’s confusion of the situation by slamming him into a large metallic cage."You are a bear, I would know I have wrestled them for many moons little one." says vlad with extreme satisfaction in his easy victory.Solitary notices an inscription on the side of the cage “Fer Syebear”. It is at this point that Solitary realizes that he does not have access to his mental abilities.He knows there is nothing he can do but plead with Vlad: "Please, I'm not a bear. I’m a human, For God’s sake I am speaking English". A quick laugh escapes from Vlad “Ha zat is what all bear say”.The insanity of the situation has sunk into Sol and says “Listen, you're gonna have to let me out at some point and when you do, you won’t be happy.”. A smirk grows on Vlads face as he says “Comrade there is no reason to make this situation ....unBEARable”. That comment hurt poor Sol more than his broken ribs ever could “Oh you are sooo getting the shit kicked out of you before this is over.” Characters in this story *Solitary *Vulkyren *Crazy Vlad *The Hidden Accord (it is a group but is mentioned) Category:Story